


Something About Birds

by Danruu



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3227918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danruu/pseuds/Danruu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short prompt fill. Dorian gets distracted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something About Birds

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt on tumblr :)
> 
> Again apologies for how short these always are, I do prompts between my DABB fic which is going to be much longer! I just like to keep track of them all on here!

Dorian couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment when Cullen Rutherford decided he was sweet on him, but somewhere among the chess games and friendly fireside tavern chats the Commander’s gaze had softened considerably. He’d always been guarded before, even when they were passing time in the garden, he’d been suspicious, to the point where Dorian was fairly convinced that he only played with him in the beginning to keep a keen eye on him.

But now he played because they enjoyed each other’s company, despite how wildly different their backgrounds were. No, maybe  _because_ of how wildly different their backgrounds were. Cullen had listened to Dorian’s wild tales of Tevinter, and although Cullen talked far less, with some prompting he had told some (far more tame) tales from Ferelden. They were different, but they shared a common goal, and they were both far from home here.

Dorian figured out that Cullen was sweet on him when the Commander started to stop by the library before they went to the garden or tavern or wherever they needed to be. Dorian was hardly in need of accompaniment, but Cullen always claimed it was on his way anyway. Those small excuses to spend more time together, Dorian knew them well. He very much doubted it would go any further, but still, it was nice to have company, and he’d never pass up an opportunity to talk to someone so willing to listen.

Today was a rant as it happened, Dorian did try to keep his stormy temper in check around the Commander, lest he made him nervous, but today he was unhappy and the world simply had to know about it.

“Those damned birds Commander…” He’d begun almost as soon as Cullen had appeared at his little alcove in the library.

“Cullen.” Cullen reminded him almost automatically now, a small smile playing on his lips that Dorian elected to ignore in case he became too enthralled by it.

“Yes yes,  _Cullen_.” Dorian waved a hand as they started to walk the familiar path to the garden. “Those birds though… Can we not find somewhere else for them to roost? Somewhere that isn’t directly above a library? The squawking alone is enough to drive any good man to madness; I don’t know how Leliana manages it up there all day! And Maker the mess they make! If I have to clean my books one more time I swear I…”

His words died in his throat as Dorian glanced a look at Cullen and saw the look he was being given. He’d expected impatience, maybe amusement, but the look on Cullen’s face… It was pure, uninhibited,  _adoration._  Dorian was sure no one had ever looked at him with such innocent warmth before. And in that moment he was sure he’d never seen anything more beautiful in the whole of Thedas.

“I… I, uh…” Dorian had never been lost for words before either, and the way Cullen tilted his head in confusion, completely unaware of what he’d just done to the man beside him… It was more than Dorian had the strength to resist. “Forgive me…” He murmured, before pushing Cullen into the nearest wall and kissing him desperately.

For a moment Cullen didn’t respond and Dorian was sure that any moment he would be pushed away, that the look would be gone and he’d be alone with the damned birds from then on, but then there was a noise in the back of Cullen’s throat and he was kissing back just as eagerly. Hands clung to clothes and shoulders and eventually Dorian pulled back, breathless as one hand trailed down Cullen’s face.

The other man was flushed, but he smiled shyly at him. “That was… really nice.” He said, and Dorian snorted as he pressed another small, fleeting kiss to his lips.

“You made me completely lose my train of thought, that never happens.” Dorian tried to sound indignant, but his smile couldn’t be budged, and his body hadn’t moved either. He was grateful for the quiet hallways of Skyhold.

“Something about Leliana’s birds?” Cullen supplied helpfully, a playful smirk on his face.

“It doesn’t matter.” Dorian shook his head, and leaned in again before Cullen could say anything else. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: http://stripeydani.tumblr.com/


End file.
